


on Doorstep

by mikankcl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Family Issues, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikankcl/pseuds/mikankcl
Summary: Mereka remaja 17 tahun yang mencari jati diri. Mereka remaja 17 tahun yang mulai belajar cinta dalam bentuk lain.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	on Doorstep

Akhir November saat dia mengemas kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Hujan sudah agak mereda siang itu. Minimnya cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya membuat suasana remang. Siang yang saat itu tidak terlalu cerah pun membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk.

Dia melipat cardigan hijau hadiah natal tahun lalu dari Bibi Marrie dengan asal, tidak ambil pusing kalau pakaiannya lecak nanti. Melempar gulungan baju asal-asalannya ke atas tumpukan pakaian dalam tas jinjing.

“Kau tidak akan bisa membawa cukup pakaian kalau caramu melipat seperti itu.”

Jean sempat berhenti sejenak, merasakan ibunya masuk kamar sambil membawa beberapa benda yang kiranya dibutuhkan Jean nanti, juga secangkir teh yang masih hangat diletakan ibu pada meja samping kasur. Jean tidak menggubris perkataan ibunya. Beberapa mantel yang digantung dalam lemari sengaja dia jatuhkan, petanda kekesalan masih ada.

“Hanya sampai kau lulus SMA, Jean.”

Itu 1 tahun lebih.

Ibu mengambil mantel yang dijatuhkan Jean, melipatnya dengan rapih dan digabungkan dengan pakaian lain yang sudah ditata secara benar olehnya. “Kau pasti bisa bertahan dan menyelesaikan sisa kelas 3 mu dengan cepat.”

Ibunya dapat dengan gampang mengatakan hal itu, tapi yang menjalani ini semua adalah Jean sendiri. Dalam hati Jean mengumpat, kecewa oleh ibunya yang setuju atas keputusan suaminya untuk mengirim Jean ke daerah entah dimana.

Dia merasa dikhianati oleh rumahnya sendiri—ketika ibunya hanya bisa menatap penuh maaf saat tangan kanan ayah tirinya menampar keras wajah Jean. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang detik ini belum juga menghilang. Rasa metal masih dapat Jean rasakan akibat bagian dalam pipinya yang terluka.

Nyonya Kirstein mendekat. Mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak anak semata wayangnya. “Jean—“

“Jangan.” Jean melarang. Tidak ingin mendengar apapun perkataan ibunya. Dia masih belum siap untuk mendengarkan penjelasan sang ibu. Pendiriannya akan runtuh dengan mudah, dia tidak sekuat itu bila harus berhadapan dengan wanita yang ada dibelakang nya.

Jean menutup kencang resleting tas jinjingnya. Menarik secara paksa; ungkapan rasa kesalnya yang belum mereda. Dia bangkit dari duduk. Masih memunggungi ibu, Jean mengambil tasnya. Mereka berdua berdiri saling diam, suara jendela bergetar akibat hembusan angin mengisi kamar Jean.

Selang beberapa detik, Nyonya Kirstein menghampiri Jean. Meraih tangan kiri anaknya yang mengepal dengan kuat. Jean dapat merasakan genggaman tangan ibunya yang bergetar. Ibunya berusaha menguatkan dirinya, agar tidak menangis di hadapan Jean. “Maafkan ibu.”

Jean tidak memalingkan wajahnya saat menarik tangannya dari genggaman ibu. Tubuhnya masih membelakangi Nyonya Kirstein saat dia berjalan keluar kamar. Tidak mengambil mantel abu-abu yang diselampirkan pada punggung kursi kamarnya saat bergegas meninggalkan Nyonya Kirstein. Dia berhenti sejenak ketika meraih gagang pintu, sempat menimbang dalam hati untuk menyampaikan satu dua patah kata perpisahan namun diurungkannya.

Tangisan Nyonya Kirstein pecah ketika pintu kamar ditutup Jean dari luar.

.

.

.

Visual yang terpampang dari balik jendela bus berbeda 180O dibandingkan dengan kota tempat tinggalnya. Deretan bangunan berdinding bata mendominasi sepanjang perjalanan. Cuaca di kota itu sama saja dengan tempat tinggalnya. Dingin, lembab, dan basah.

Jean bangkit dari kursinya saat dia melihat halte tujuannya terlihat dari kejahuan. Dia mengambil barang bawaannya yang tidak banyak dari rak atas bus. Untungnya bus saat itu tidak dipenuhi penumpang sehingga Jean tidak kesulitan jalan menuju pintu samping bus.

Kepulan uap keluar dari mulutnya seketika Jean turun dari bus. Dia mengeratkan mantel abu yang dikenakan agar lebih menempel pada tubuhnya. Setelah memastikan posisinya sesuai dengan arah yang ditunjukan oleh peta digital, Jean memulai perjalanannya.

Lampu penerangan jalan sudah menyala saat Jean menyisiri jalanan yang digenangin air hujan, sudah tengah malam, suasana jalanan saat itu sepi, dan suara langkah kaki Jean mendominasi. Hanya ada beberapa orang lalu-lalang saat itu mungkin karena selain sudah tengah malam, juga turun gerimis kecil.

Langkah kaki Jean menyepat. Berharap dia segera menemukan alamat kediaman pamannya sebelum hujan turun semakin deras.

Nada pemberitahuan berbunyi dari ponsel Jean. Kakinya memelan saat dia memeriksa ponselnya. Notifikasi menunjukan bahwa Jean telah sampai ditujuan. Sebuah bangunan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari bangunan disekitar.

Jean membenarkan posisi tali tas punggungnya sebelum menaiki 5 anak tangga emperan rumah tersebut. Dia menekan tombol bell di samping pintu. Suara tawa dari jalanan membuat Jean sedikit terkejut. Dia memperhatikan segerombolan orang dewasa yang berjalan sempoyongan sampai berbelok di persimpangan jalan. _Huh, pemabuk._

Mendapati bellnya tidak ada yang menjawab, Jean menekan tombol sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih ditekan. Kaki kanannya dihentakan tanda Jean mulai tidak sabar menunggu lebih lama. Tangannya mulai mati rasa karena dingin dan sakit karena beban dari barang bawaannya.

Tiba-tiba Pintu terbuka mendadak ketika Jean ingin mengetuknya. Tangannya mengambang hampir mengenai siapapun itu yang membuka pintu.

“Oh.” Jean mundur sedikit, membiarkan pintu tersebut terbuka lebih lebar.

Seorang remaja laki-laki membuka pintu. Dia menebak remaja tersebut seusianya karena perawakan mereka tidak berbeda. Rambutnya kecoklatan diikat kebelakang. Beberapa helai rambut jatuh menyentuh pundak karena tidak dapat dikuncir. Tingginya lebih pendek sepersekian inchi dari Jean. Wajahnya mengkerut mendapati Jean yang melihatnya secara langsung.

Kedua alis remaja di hadapan Jean terangkat penasaran.

“Ini kediaman Mike?”

Jean melanjuti ketika tidak menerima jawaban dari yang ditanya. “Aku Jean. Jean Kirstein. Aku ingin—“

“Mike!” Tiba-tiba orang itu berteriak, sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya namun tetap menatap Jean. Memeriksa dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. “Ada yang mencarimu!”

Tidak lama Jean mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam. Mike muncul dari lorong terburu-buru. Tubuh tinggi besarnya terlihat mudah bermanufer dari ujung lorong menuju pintu depan.

Jean bergeser ketika remaja itu berjalan melewatinya.

“Tidak ada gunanya kau menekan sekuat apapun.” Ujarnya bernada mengolok Jean. “Bell itu rusak. Sama dengan isi rumah ini.”

Mike hanya menyengir mendengar sindiran dari remaja yang baru saja melewati Jean. Aroma citrus masih samar Jean tangkap meski dia sudah menyebrang jalan.

“Halo, Jean!” Jean memekik ketika Mike memeluknya secara mendadak. “Kau sudah besar!”

.

Kamar yang disiapkan Mike berada di lantai dua. Kamar pertama di lantai itu tidak terlalu luas namun tidak pula kecil; berisikan sebuah kasur _single_ menempel pada dinding, sebuah meja dan kursi, serta lemari tua berada di seberang kasur. Kamar itu terlihat baru saja disiapkan Mike untuk Jean. Seperti dibiarkan tidak terpakai bertahun-tahun lalu dirapihkan pagi tadi. Dua buah kardus diletakan di atas lemari.

Mike menyandar pada daun pintu membiarkan Jean memeriksa kamar barunya. “Ku harap kau betah di sini,” Dia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, “Cobalah untuk bertahan selama mungkin.”

Jean meletakan tas jinjingnya di atas meja lalu melepaskan mantel abu-abunya yang lembab akibat air hujan. “Hm.” Diletakan mantel itu di samping tas. Dia menuju jendela. Menyibak sedikit bagian tirai untuk memeriksa apa yang ada di balik sana.

Hanya hitam dan siluet atap bangunan yang dapat dilihatnya.

“Beristirahatlah. Kita berkeliling besok setelah sarapan.”

Suara lantai berderit masih terdengar dari luar meski pintu kamar sudah ditutup oleh Mike barusan. Jean mengambil napas panjang, aroma lembab tercampur dengan oksigen, dalam batin dia berencana hal pertama kali yang harus dilakukan besok pagi adalah membuka jendela membiarkan sirkulasi udara bertukar di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah mengeluarkan isi kantung celana jeans, Jean duduk di atas kasur. Tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya kasur ini masih berguna dengan baik dan spreinya baru. Jean menghela lega saat membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah menempuh perjalanan lebih dari enam jam.

Jean mengatupkan kedua tangannya di atas dada, matanya memandang langit-langit kamar. Meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Penambahan tag dan karakter sewaktu-waktu.


End file.
